Faded Memories
by pengz
Summary: A collection of senshixshittennou and ExS romance stories. They'll give you a giggle, steal your heart or, in some cases, haunt you forevermore. Ch 1: Venus.


Faded Memories

By: pengygirl101

Chapter 1: Born To Make You Happy

Minako's POV

After so many battle scars, deaths, rebirths, and the like, I have never reflected on any of it; well, not until now. At 16, just after battling Galaxia, I finally get the chance to move on in life, to not have to fight in the name of Venus every few hours. And, oh yes, I've tried dating, shopping excessively, even gone into modeling! But nothing can fill this empty void in my heart for all I can ever think about is... Kunzite.

Even after a millennia and lifetimes go by, I still search for those steel grey, domineering eyes, the deep rumble of his voice, and his signature soft silver hair. I admit it, I, Aino Minako, still pine for my love from the Silver Millennium. But what I don't understand is, what we did so wrong, because the love we had was strong enough to break down the walls of Jericho! Ha, if only I could talk to that tough as nails commander, then maybe things would be right once more.

Sigh, the only place I can visit him now are in my old memories of the Silver Millennium...

Flashback

"Princess, we've got to go now, or your mother will have my head!", growled the Legendary Senshi of Venus.

"WAHHHHH! Veeeeeee-nuuuuuuuuuuuuuhs! Please don't make me go home yet, I just met Endy, and right before you barged in, he went to get his Shittennou to introduce me to them!", whined the ever persistent Princess of the Moon.

Venus massaged her temples, she was lacking some serious hours of sleep because of her charge, the princess who she was sworn to protect. "Your highness,", the golden Senshi began through gritted teeth, "you're not making my job—!"

She was cut off by the sudden cool metal that came up to rest at her elegant neck, and with one swift movement, Venus could've lost her cranium.

"Trespasser! What is your business here?", hissed a curt voice as lethal as his finely made sword.

But before the Senshi of Love could make out a word, much less a movement, another male voice broke the air.

"Kunzite! What the hell are you doing!", came a worried voice.

"Endy! Please tell him to release my Senshi of Venus, she came from the Moon to retrieve me.", Serenity's soft voice pleaded.

It must have been a silent command for the sword was immediately lowered and at once Venus whirled around to face her "attacker". Nothing had prepared the Senshi against what came next. The grey eyes of "Kunzite" widened in surprise at the pretty woman in front of him, as did Venus's when she gave the man before her an "elevator" look.

"Sorry about that, my humblest apologies to you.", came the automatic saying from the Terran as he caught himself before his stare became predatory.

"Apology accepted.", Venus replied breathlessly, but regained her composure as she grabbed a hold of her liege, "But I believe her highness and I should be leaving now, its almost daybreak on the Moon." (AN: on Earth, its late evening the day before.)

"I---", came a plea but it was never finished for the older and tougher blonde gave a freezing look.

"I'll be speaking to her majesty as soon as we arrive back to the Moon about this rendevous."

"Venus, please, don't---", Prince Endymion cut in.

"Keep your nose out, Prince.", snapped Venus, time was wearing down, "Good evening to you all."

With that, she and the Moon Princess teleported away.

Another young man near Kunzite, Jadeite, gave a low whistle. "It looks like two of our princes are in love now.", jeered the blue eyed prince.

"Oh, shut your trap!", came the replies of Kunzite and Endymion.

End Flashback

Oh man! I never did tell the Queen about that night, but I did give Serenity a good talking to. Soon I was teleporting down there, along with my charge, to see my that blessed Shittennou. Memories just come and go in my mind and I would give anything but my duties to relive them; life just isn't right without any of the four other princes of Earth. I was just a fool to even think life would be dandy with any other man.

What am I going to do without him?

Some odd hours pass by and I drift to sleep and the land of dreams, forgetting my homework entirely.

"Minako? Minako?"

"Who's there"

"Take a guess."

"Oh Goddess..."

"Yes, thanks to her, in your most emotional times of need, my spirit will be able to contact you."

Slowly, the body of Kunzite came in to fill in with his voice. He was still the same exact man, still wearing that silly uniform. My Kunzite...

"And you want to know something, don't you Minako?"

"Why do I have to keep on living this way?"

Kunzite laughed fondly at my forward question, and even in my dream state I felt a blush stain my cheeks.

"Well, who said that I'd be gone for good?"

"I -I've been alone all this time and there isn't really a way..."

"For the avatar, or future avatar of Love, you really don't know your rules, do you, Venus?"

"Huh?"

"See you soon, my love!"

"Wait!"

Suddenly I was pushed out of my dreams and back into reality. I gasped for breath as though a drowning victim being revived. I didn't doubt what had occurred in my dream, thanks to the tell tale blush burning upon my cheeks.

Rules of Love? Avatar? Then it hit me, the #1 rule of Love was, "Love Conquers All".

Hmm, looks like I'm born to make you happy, Kunz.


End file.
